


第三章

by Kianna



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna/pseuds/Kianna





	第三章

1  
豪华酒店房间的安静并没有给韩沐伯多一分的安全感，他感觉自己就像一件礼物，等待着被人拆开，或者处决。  
他的人生面临过很多十字路口，他也不畏惧做出决定。从拒绝一个又一个只想收养他却不想要左叶的家庭，到咬着牙拼了命工作也要把左叶带在自己身边，每一次的决定都是为了左叶，这次也不例外。他没有办法考虑什么尊严不尊严，他只知道再让左叶在地下拳场多待哪怕一秒，他都会怨恨自己。  
但眼前这个男人实在太危险了。金丝边眼镜的反光像泛着光泽的毒蛇鳞片，含着微妙笑意的唇似乎下一秒就要吐出蛇信。  
“不去洗澡吗？”  
韩沐伯别过脸去，努力控制着自己的腿走向浴室而不是夺门而出。  
“对了，我这个人比较懒，所以希望你出来的时候已经准备好了。”木子洋加重了最后几个字的咬字。虽然韩沐伯没有回答，但木子洋还是从他犹疑了一下的脚步中看出他确实听到了。  
逼良为娼还挺有意思的。木子洋看着韩沐伯走进浴室，慢条斯理地摘下手上的表，他意识到自己已经兴奋起来了。

2  
酒店的热水供应系统十分对得起它的装潢，把自己彻底洗干净了的韩沐伯泡在热气蒸腾的浴缸里，却有些不知道从何下手“准备”。下午和靖佩瑶做过之后就没有吃过东西，倒是可以省略清洁这一步，但自己给自己扩张无异于一只鸡把自己毛拔光了去给黄鼠狼拜年，纵使他已经做好了豁出去的准备，也未免太难为他了一点。  
直到浴缸里的水有些微凉，他才下定决心放掉水，抓起那支和写满英文的洗发水和沐浴露摆在一起，存在感强烈到不容忽视的润滑剂。两腿张开踩在浴缸边缘，沾了满满两指闭着眼睛按进后穴。因为下午刚刚被入侵过的原因，并不算太困难，只是稍微有点紧。两指开合曲起，另一手握着前面轻轻撸动着使自己放松，努力回忆着在找到固定炮友之前自己是如何自渎的，直到后穴可以堪堪容纳四指为止。  
站起身的时候他忍不住打了个哆嗦，可能是因为冷，又或者是因为他对浴室外的未知感到本能的畏惧和抵触，但是他更不敢让木子洋等太久。他站起身，欲盖弥彰似的抓起了旁边挂着的那件浴袍披上，走出了浴室。

3  
卧室的灯已经关了，只留了一盏床头灯。暧昧的暖黄色灯光下，木子洋裸着上身盖着被子坐在床上读着一本外文书。他的身体比韩沐伯想象中更健硕一点，但是不至于像海报上的肌肉男一样让人看了难受，流畅的肌肉完美的镶嵌在他的肢体上，宛如蛰伏着的猎豹。  
如果换做靖佩瑶，他绝对要吐槽这种装逼的行径，但显然木子洋并不是他能够随便开玩笑的对象。  
听到声响，木子洋摘下眼镜放下书。“过来。”他招招手。韩沐伯踯躅着走过去，被他揽着腰搂在怀里：“我都脱光了，你还穿什么浴袍。”轻轻扯开腰带，让浴袍滑落在地上，和想象中一般美好的躯体一览无遗。手沿着股缝一路摸下去验收成果，湿润且柔软。  
木子洋掀开被子，揽着韩沐伯换了个位置，把他压在床上，开始正式品尝。过分软的床垫让韩沐伯仿佛陷在云里，对方游走在身上各处敏感点的手和唇若有似无，更让他觉得自己身在梦中。比起不太爱留痕迹的靖佩瑶，木子洋显然对标记猎物这件事更为热衷。锁骨和大腿根部的麻痒，让韩沐伯无需多看就知道留下了怎样的印记。他闭着眼睛咬着下唇压抑着自己的声音，连感觉到戴着套的巨物进入都也只泄露出一声闷哼。  
“我说，虽然是第一次，不要求你知情识趣，但也不要搞得我像在奸尸吧？”木子洋咬着他的耳垂用气声说，像极了情人间的耳鬓厮磨。说罢，摆着腰角度刁钻地戳中了穴里那个要命的地方。臀部肌肉不由自主地紧缩了一下，韩沐伯忍不住张口呻吟，很快就被操到抑制不住自己的声音。

4  
不愧是大佬级别的人物，经验不是一般的丰富，明明还没碰前面就已经爽到不行。韩沐伯紧抓着床单，抵抗层层累积的快感，腰却不由自主地跟着木子洋挺动的节奏摆动。忽然又被换了一个体位，跪趴在床上。“屁股果然很翘。”被拍了两下屁股，后穴忍不住收缩，把阴茎吞得更深。身前也被温柔抚慰，韩沐伯把脸埋在床垫里，快感的潮红从整个耳廓一路蔓延到胸膛，甚至主动玩弄起自己已经鼓胀起来的乳尖。被拽着头发逼着把头抬起来和木子洋接吻，略显粗暴的对待却让韩沐伯更加兴奋了。对方灵活的舌头扫过敏感的齿列，让他一下子射了出来。  
“有点稀哦？”木子洋停下动作，把手上沾着的精液点在他的脸颊上，“今天自己玩过了吗？还是和靖佩瑶做过了呢？”听到靖佩瑶的名字，韩沐伯猛然清醒过来，意识到木子洋已经调查过自己了。“在床上听到别的男人的名字还会羞耻得发抖？也太可爱了吧，看来答案是后者了。”木子洋轻笑着，“那今天就不难为你了，让我射一次就好，毕竟这里今天辛苦了。”他抓着韩沐伯的手，去摸被撑得满满的穴口，接着又开始动作。这过于羞耻了，韩沐伯想把手抽回来，却摆脱不了木子洋的禁锢，只能努力把注意力从随着抽插而起伏的穴口转移到别处。  
说是这么说，但这射一次的时间对韩沐伯来说还是过于漫长了。在不应期被干到用后穴干性高潮还是第一次，脚尖绷直离开床面，整个下腹抽搐不止，叫出来的声音都是哑的。韩沐伯不确定自己最后到底是晕过去的还是睡过去的，但当他醒来的时候，隔着酒店的窗帘都已经可以感觉到是白天了。  
他刚坐起来，房间的门就开了，木子洋走了进来，韩沐伯有点别扭的提了一下被子，他里面没有穿衣服，换来木子洋的一声轻笑：“还是早点适应吧，毕竟这不会是第一次。”他走到床边来，弯腰捏了一下韩沐伯的下巴：“下面有感觉疼吗？”  
韩沐伯摇摇头，没抬头看他：“差不多了吧。”  
这话没头没尾，木子洋却听懂了，失笑道：“才做了一次而已，别把自己看的太金贵了。不过答应你的事情，我一定会做到的。”他站直了身，懒洋洋道：“左叶的事，我会尽快去跟他说，至于你，是不是该从那家店辞职了？缺钱的话，直接用这张卡，而且——‘上夜班’会更累哦。”木子洋从钱包里抽出一张银行卡，轻飘飘地扔在被子上。  
韩沐伯没去拿这张卡，他从被子里抽出胳膊，拉了一下木子洋的衣摆：“不要...别告诉左叶...”  
木子洋突然生了促狭之心：“什么别告诉左叶？”  
“...”  
"你不说出来，我怎么知道，嗯？"  
“...”  
韩沐伯突然自暴自弃地笑了：“我和你上床，被你包养，被你操的事情...不要告诉左叶，满意了吗？”  
“满意极了。”

5  
“洋、洋哥，卜凡哥说您叫我。”  
木子洋背对着门口的椅子转了过来，他眯着眼看着左叶，真是一只可怜兮兮的小土狗，他想。  
“以后，不要再来拳场了。”  
“洋哥！为什么？！”  
“没有为什么，这不是你该来的地方。”木子洋转头继续吩咐卜凡：“如果他以后再来，直接把他赶走。”  
卜凡低头称是，对着左叶做了个手势，要左叶离开，木子洋正要转身，却被左叶几步赶上来拽住衣角：“洋哥！拜托你，让我做什么都可以！洋哥，你收我做小弟也行，我想变强！我想保护我哥……求求你洋哥。”  
卜凡正欲走上来拉开左叶，木子洋却对他摇摇头，示意卜凡不要动，他饶有兴趣地看着左叶：“想做我小弟？”  
左叶重重地点头。  
虽然答应韩沐伯不让左叶打拳，也没说不让他和这个圈子有瓜葛，这样应该也不算食言。  
木子洋朝卜凡抬了抬下巴：“凡子，小孩给你了，带着他跟你出任务去吧，不过，记得让他每天按时回家，别让家、里、人、担、心。”最后几个字他刻意加重了语气，又想到了韩沐伯颤抖的唇瓣，嘴角微微翘了起来。


End file.
